1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to attaching structures for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In assembling electronic devices, many subsidiary pieces need to be secured to a main housing of the electronic device. A typical method uses screws to fasten the subsidiary piece to the main housing. However, most of the subsidiary pieces are thin and usually made of plastic. The screws may be easily lost after a period of time. Plus, due to the fragile nature of plastic, it is difficult to have a tight engagement between the subsidiary and the main housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.